metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Unleashed
Unleashed is a Swedish death metal band that was formed in 1989 by Johnny Hedlund. Viking culture, recollection of a pre-Christian world, and Norse folklore are common themes found in the band's songs. A number of their recent songs also contain references to J. R. R. Tolkien. Biography Unleashed was founded in 1989 by vocalist and bassist Johnny Hedlund. Unleashed recorded demos "Revenge" and "Utter Dark", which got them a record deal with the German label Century Media Records. In 1991, the band released their debut studio album, Where No Life Dwells, and toured with Morbid Angel in Europe and United States. In 1992, Unleashed released their second studio album, Shadows in the Deep, including a cover version of Venom's Countess Bathory. Their next studio albums were Across the Open Sea in 1993 and Victory in 1995, the latter being the last album which guitarist Fredrik Lindgren played on. Lindgren began to focus strongly on playing punk rock, so Unleashed replaced him with Fredrik Folkare, who played guitar on the fifth Unleashed studio album Warrior in 1997. The band went on hiatus, after 7–8 years of recording and touring. They were concentrating on life outside the music business, their musical side projects, and studying. After a reissue of the band's classics in 2002, the band released a new album called Hell's Unleashed in 2002, and they began to tour once again. This was also the same year Hedlund had to deal with allegations of having Nazi sympathies. It seemed that Dave Grohl of Nirvana and Foo Fighters wanted to approach Johnny Hedlund to contribute lead vocals to one of the songs for his Probot metal project, but the album producer, Matt Sweeney, discouraged him from doing so because of the supposed Nazi sympathies of Hedlund. In 2004, Unleashed released their seventh studio album, Sworn Allegiance. In October 2006, the band released their eighth studio album, Midvinterblot. Unleashed toured Europe in November 2006 as part of the Masters of Death tour, with Grave, Dismember, and Entombed. On February and March 2007 they headlined a North American tour with Krisiun and Belphegor. June 2008 saw the release of their ninth studio album entitled Hammer Battalion. On July 24, 2009 it was announced that Unleashed had signed a contract with German label Nuclear Blast Records for the release of their tenth album entitled As Yggdrasil Trembles. In the press statement the band said, "We are very much looking forward to this new cooperation! The recording of the album is scheduled for October/November this year." . In the start of 2010 Unleashed will be part of the Summer Breeze Open Air and the With Full Force heavy metal festivals in Germany. Members ;Current members * Johnny Hedlund – vocals, bass (1989–present) * Fredrik Folkare – lead guitar (1997–present) * Tomas Måsgard – rhythm guitar (1990–present) * Anders Schultz – drums (1989–present) ;Former members * Fredrik Lindgren – guitar (1989–1995) * Robert Sennebäck - guitar, vocals (1989–1990) Discography ;Studio albums *''Where No Life Dwells (1991) *Shadows in the Deep (1992) *Across the Open Sea (1993) *Victory (1995) *Warrior (1997) *Hell's Unleashed (2002) *Sworn Allegiance (2004) *Midvinterblot (2006) *Hammer Battalion (2008) *As Yggdrasil Trembles (2010) ;EP *And the Laughter Has Died ''(1991) Demos *The Utter Dark (1990) *....Revenge (1990) *Century Media Promo Tape (1990) External links * Unleashed - official website * Unleashed at MySpace Category:Bands Category:Swedish death metal musical groups Category:Artist Category:Death metal musical groups